First Date With Kai (Sequel of Mup On)
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: WARNING! FF Gaje abal-abal Chankai Couple (Chanyeol/Kai), slight!Chenlay, menggunakan bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku, tanpa EYD (Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan), OOC..."Apa gue ngajak Kai ngedate dirumah aja ya?", "Idih! Najis tralala lu!", "Jadi lo mo bilang kalo gue itu...", "H-hyung, ngelihat apaan sih?", "Iya, den Chanyeol mau pesen apa?", "WHAT THE HELL!", "EDAN! BUBAR LO PADAAA!"
1. Chapter 1

**First Date With Kai**

* * *

Chanyeol pengen ngajak Kai ngedate. Dan dia lagi mikir keras pengen ngajak Kai ngedate kemana. Ini _first date _mereka, dan Chanyeol pengen _first date _mereka itu romantis, kalo bisa lebih romantis daripada pelem Habibie & Ainun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teaser**

**_TBC_**

**Annyeong~ Cieeeeh yang pundung cuma baca teaser kekeke (pis, pis, damai, jangan keroyok saya). Karena seminggu lagi saya mulai masuk sekolah, jadi saya buat kenang-kenangan dulu sebelum sibuk mikir pelajaran di sekolah sama guru saya yang killer naudzubillah. Anak tupai pandai melompat, sambil melompat makan ketupat, jabat tangan kita tak dapat, mohon maaf dunia akhirat, ****Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin ya readers, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafin saya kalo selama ini saya ada salah-salah kata, terutama yang saya bales reviewannya di setiap ff saya. Happy Eid Day!**

**Balasan review Chapter 2 Mup On**

**deathangle94**

Wkwkwk, M44FK4N 54Y4 K4L0 54Y4 4L4Y. Tapi makasih ya sudah baca ff saya chingu :D

**Kamong Jjong**

Senyum aja ibadah apalagi kalo ketawa sampe ngakak :D *sok alim lu thor*

**chotaein816**

Alhamdulillah yah (ala Syahrini), berarti chap dua kemarin nggak garing TT_TT. Iya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga ya, maaf kalo author banyak salah. Waaah makasih ya chingu doanya, Amiiiiin. Hiks emang nyesek banget kalo lagi flu, hidung mampet jadi kalo tidur harus mangap supaya bisa napas T_T Itu gara-gara saya buka puasa pake es degan terus. Semoga sakit flu kamu juga cepet sembuh chingu :)

**Jongin48**

Beneran? Ciyus? Miapah? Bagus deh kalo chap duanya ngakak :D, author pikir bakal garing krenyes-krenyes -_-

**lordcamui**

Wkwkwk, enak ya gratis nonton Chanyeol nembak Kai tu ibu-ibu. Tapi tu ibu-ibu nggak jualan kolak lagi, kan bulan Ramadan udah selesai **._.**

**laxyovrds**

Wkwkwk, iya tuh dasar alayers si Chanyeol ama Chen -_-

Chanchen : "Elu yang buat kita jadi alay thor, kita jorokin juga lu ke sumur!"

**putrifibrianti96**

Kan author udah bilang tu anak sableng, jadi wajar aja kalo yang di ambil buku resep masakan -_- Hahaha, makasih deh kalo lucu, bisa gundul author ntar kalo sering-sering bikin ff kayak begituan, susah masalahnya bikin adegan yang lucu. Iya bener bingits dah, kenapa si Luhan coba yang gendong Kai? Kasian kan Luhannya, soalnya author lihat Kai gendutan, mungkin gara-gara makan ayam 3 potong tiap pagi, kalo si Chanyeol yang gendong Kai mungkin dia bakal lempeng aja, kan Chanyeol setrong. Iya, author sampe nangis kejer ngelihat Chanyeol nyium jidatnya Kai di TPLC, hiks **;_; **Author semakin cinta merekaaaah!

**denra31**

Wkwkwk, minum promag chingu kalo sakit perut. Hehehe, makasih ya :D

**Guest**

Wkwkwk, syukur deh kalo lucu (author langsung syukuran tumpengan). Makasih ya :D

**Little Mushroom **

_b? Maaf chingu author kagak ngerti maksudnya apa? Tapi makasih ya sudah ngeripiu :D

**lulufika**

Hm... Kayaknya teh Pevita bakal punya pens kleb nih. Hahaha makasih ya :D

**Guest**

Wkwkwk habisnya author orang udik jadi nggak tau makanan Korea tu apa aja **._. **Wih sama dong! Toss dulu kita! Author juga Chankai shipper akut. Eh? Jangan dong kan Kai buat Chanyeol. Iya ini author buatin sequel. Nggak pul moment mereka sih kayaknya, ugh cocwit gitu ya :3

**azzahra**

Authornya aja gaje wajar aja kalo ffnya semprul -_- Wkwkwk, makasih ya :D

**XOXOChankai**

Nimpuk orang juga nggak pa-pa asalkan jangan sampe piring melayang dari tangan nyokap. Cieeee yang buka nggak pake kurma, iya soalnya selain Chankai shipper author itu Baeksoo shipper, hehehe (cengenges). Deuuuuuh, susah bikin ff kayak Mup On, bisa mendidih ntar otak saya. Tapi author nggak bercita-cita jadi pelawak** ._.**

**Makasih yang sudah setia mereview ff saya :D**


	2. Kecoa dan A Thousand Years

_PS : Ini ff sequel, jadi kalo nggak baca ff aslinya nggak bakal nyambung sama ceritanya. _

* * *

**First Date With Kai**

Chanyeol pengen ngajak Kai ngedate. Dan dia lagi mikir keras pengen ngajak Kai ngedate kemana. Ini _first date _mereka, dan Chanyeol pengen _first date _mereka itu romantis, kalo bisa lebih romantis daripada pelem Habibie & Ainun.

"Apa gue ngajak Kai ngedate dirumah aja ya?" batin Chanyeol dalem hati.

Chanyeol mulai bayangin keuntungannya kalo ngedate ama Kai di rumahnya. Chanyeol bisa mojok berduaan ama Kai di kamarnya. ASTAGFIRULLOOOH! Dasar si Chanyeol Omesh! (Otak Meshum). Mentang-mentang udah selesai bulan Ramadan -_-"

"Eh tapi kalo gue ngajak Kai ngedate di rumah bisa-bisa entar bang Kris ngecengin Kai lagi. TEEDAAAAAAKKKK! Ato parahnya teh Pevita yang ngecengin Kai. Idih! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYYIIIIIIIIIIIK QAQ!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol nggak jadi ngajakin Kai ngedate di rumahnya.

"Gue bingung, apa gue nanya aja ya ke Chen dimana tempat ngedate yang bagus?" gumam Chanyeol.

Walhasil Chanyeol pun nelpon Chen, minta rekomendasi tempat yang bagus buat ngedate.

"Halo, Kim Jongdae here." kata Chen ngejawab telpon dari Chanyeol.

"Sok british lu, lidah jawa medok juga!" kata Chanyeol males.

"Eh elu Yeol, kenape? Tumben lu nelpon gue. Ada pulsa lu?"

Chen ini udah realnya nyebelin di telpon juga tetep nyebelin.

"Ya ada lah odoooong. Kalo nggak ada juga gue nggak bakal nelpon elo."

"Woles aja napa? Oke, kenapa lo nelpon gue?"

"Gue pengen nanya, kira-kira tempat yang bagus buat ngedate dimana ya Chen? Soalnya gue pengen ngajak bebeb Kai ngedate."

Tunggu, 'bebeb Kai'? Chen nggak budek kan? Dia nggak perlu ke RS buat ketemu dokter spesialis THT kan?

"Bebeb Kai? Idih! Najis tralala lu!" kata Chen pengen muntah.

"Gue kepret pake pentungan satpam tau rasa lu Chen! Syirik aja sih! Itu tuh panggilan sayang gue buat Kai tercintah!" bela Chanyeol.

"Ya tapi nggak usah lebay juga kelezz!"

"Emang lo nggak lebay? Elo kan manggil Lay ge pake Maimun (My Moon)! Kasian Lay ge musti sering-sering wudhu."

"Jadi lo mo bilang kalo gue itu najis mutawasitoh gitu?!" kata Chen nggak terima.

_Me : "Sabar Chen, sabaaaaar. Nggak pa-pa, itu masih najis sedang. Daripada najis __mughola__z__oh__._

_Chen : "Tega lu thor! TT_TT Gue tabok, jadi bakwan lu!_

_Me : "Hampura (Maaf) :(." _

"Gue pengen nanya dimana tempat yang bagus buat ngedate. Kenapa lo malah ngajak gue tawuran?!" kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama Chen mikir keras, iya juga, kenapa mereka jadi tawuran?

"Lo pengen tempat ngedate lo itu kek gimana?" tanya Chen.

"Gue pengennya yang nggak ada bang Kris ama teh Pevita, biar mereka nggak ngerusuhin gue ama Kai." jawab Chanyeol.

"Berarti lo harus nyari tempat yang jauh buat ngedate." saran Chen.

"Kalo gitu gue ngajak Kai ngedate ke benua Eropa aja ye? Ke Swiss."

BUSET DEH SI CHANYEOL! Ngajak ngedate aja rempong bener sampe harus ke Swiss.

"_Ni anak keram otak kali ya -_-? Mo ke Swiss, mo ke Swiss. Ngomong seenak udel aja!" _bantin Chen.

"Nggak gitu juga monyooooong! Kalo SWISS-nya **S**ekitar **WI**layah **SS**ukabumi sih gue percaya -_-." kata Chen gemes.

"Ah elu Chen! Nggak bantuin gue sama sekali! Malah bikin gue tambah mumet!" kata Chanyeol pundung.

"Ya elu gue saranin, malah bercandaan. Ganggu aja lo! Gue lagi serius nonton CHSI nih!"

Chanyeol kaget waktu denger apa yang ditonton ama si Chen. Perasaan mamahnya juga sering nonton pelem itu deh, sampe nangis dan ngehabisin tisu satu boboko.

"CHSI? Catatan Hati Seorang Istri maksud lo?"

"Ho'oh, lagi seru nih! Gue ngepens sama mbak Hana yang setrong bener jadi cewek. Gue waktu itu juga ngemansion twitternya CHSI dan gue bilang _'Keep setrong ya mbak Hanaaaaa, semoga mas Bram nggak selingkuh lagi sama mbak Karin si Hello Kitty _TTATT'." kata Chen sambil nangis ngelap ingus.

Chanyeol udah mau semaput aja, kenapa nasibnya gini beneeeer? Punya temen yang setresnya nggak ketulungan kayak Chen. WHY TUHAN?! WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII?!

"Ya udah deh gue nggak jadi minta pendapat lu TT_TT."

Akhirnya Chanyeol langsung mutusin sambungan teleponnya sama Chen. Dia mikir lagi pengen ngajak Kai ngedate kemana. Setelah nonton Mario Teguh Golden Ways sama makan Cerebrovit X-Cel akhirnya Chanyeol dapet pencerahan, dapet ide.

"Kenapa nggak dari tadi! Pan mama punya restoran, gue ajak Kai ngedate di restoran si mama aja. Itung-itung gratis, kan gue anaknya mama." kata Chanyeol sambil cengengesan karna udah dapet ide. Iya, mamanya Chanyeol itu punya restoran namanya Vivapolo (ini real nih).

Chanyeol pun nge-sms Kai buat ngajak dia ngedate.

From : PCY_Gantengtz

To : Kaimut

**Beybiiiiiiiiih! Besok kita ngedate yuks :3**

IDIH SI CHANYEOL LEBAY -_-

From : Kaimut

To : PCY_Gantengtz

**Ke-kemana hyung?**

Kai biar disms tetep aja gagap kalo ngomong sama Chanyeol. Maklum Kai kan suka malu-malu meong.

From : PCY_Gantengtz

To : Kaimut

**Ke restoran mama gue. Entar hyung jemput :)**

From : Kaimut

To : PCY_Gantengtz

**Ya udah hyung, Kai mau :)**

From : PCY_Gantengtz

To : Kaimut

**Oke, sampe ketemu besok ya bebs. Mumumu :*****

Chanyeol nggak tau kalo jantungnya Kai udah fitnes gara-gara baca sms dari dia. Dan Chanyeol lebih nggak tau lagi kalo author udah muntah darah gara-gara baca smsnya buat Kai.

From : Kaimut

To : PCY_Gantengtz

**Sampe ketemu besok juga hyung ^^**

* * *

**_First Date With Kai_**

Chanyeol mandangin Kai terus dari tadi. Mereka bahkan belum mesen apapun.

"H-hyung, ngelihat apaan sih? Kok dari tadi keknya ngelihatin Kai mulu." tanya Kai salting.

"Habisnya elo manis banget. Jadinya gue susah kalo nggak ngelihatin elo." jawab Chanyeol.

Bluuuuuuush, pipi Kai udah merah. Dan dia sempet mikir kalo gini terus bisa-bisa dia divonis kena penyakit jantung, gara-gara deg-degan setiap kali sama Chanyeol. _Kalo nggak deg-degan ya mati atuh Kai _=_=

"Jangan ngelihatin gue mulu dong hyung. Di mobil tadi juga hyung ngelihatin Kai terus, sampe hampir nabrak gerobak es krim Walls."

Chanyeol inget, dari tadi emang dia ngelihatin Kai mulu, pas nyetir mobil juga ngelihatin Kai. Sampe hampir nabrak gerobak es krim Walls yang lagi keliling =_="

"Eh? Ya udah deh. Mendingan kita pesen makan aja sekarang."

Chanyeol langsung ngelambaiin tangannya ke mbak-mbak waiter.

"Yuhuuuuuu, mbak meriki mbak (kesini mbak)." panggil Chanyeol.

_Dan sejak kapan si Chanyeol bisa bahasa Jawa _-_-?"

"Iya, den Chanyeol mau pesen apa?" tanya mbak waiter.

Kai kaget pas denger mbak waiter manggil nama Chanyeol. Pake aden-aden segala lagi. Kai keknya tau kenapa mbaknya bisa tau namanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol kan bilang ini restoran mamanya. Jadi para pegawai disini mungkin udah hapal kali sama Chanyeol.

Kai masih ngelihatin buku menu. Chanyeol nggak perlu repot-repot ngelihat buku menu dan langsung nyebutin pesenannya.

"Saya pesen sayur asem ya mbak." kata Chanyeol.

Mbak waiter langsung cengo, Kai juga cengo, semua pengunjung restoran pun cengo pas denger pesenannya Chanyeol.

"Tapi den, disini nggak ada sayur asem."

"Kok nggak ada?! Padahal mama sering masak sayur asem di rumah. Masa disini nggak ada sih mbaaaak?!" tanya Chanyeol nyolot.

"_WHAT THE HELL?! Lo pesen aja di warteg. Jangan disiniiiiiiihhh _TT_TT._" _batin si mbak waiter frustasi.

"Nggak ada den. Disini adanya spaghetti, kimchi, steak, sushi, de el el." jelas mbak waiter.

"WHAT?! WHAAAAAAYYYYY?! Jadi gue harus gimana mbak?! Gue suka banget sama sayur asem! Pak Bondan aja suka sayur asem! Gue harus protes ke mamah buat nambahin sayur asem ke daftar menu restoran!" kata Chanyeol sambil naik ke atas kursi. Dan akhirnya tak lama dengan anarkisnya Chanyeol demo sambil bawa banner bertuliskan "DAMN! I LOVE SAYUR ASEM" sama "KEEP CALM AND LOVE SAYUR ASEM".

"ASTAGFIRULLOOOOH! HYUNG! NYEBUT HYUNG! QAQ." kata Kai sambil narik-narik Chanyeol buat duduk.

Setelah ditenangin sama Kai dan mbak waiter, sampe orang-orang serestoran juga harus nenangin Chanyeol dan manggil uztads segala, akhirnya Chanyeol sadar. Dan udah duduk anteng sambil makan makanan yang ada di menu.

"Hyung, mukanya jangan mellow gitu." kata Kai waktu lihat mukanya Chanyeol yang pundung.

"Gue maunya makan sayur asem Kai."

Astogeh si Chanyeol, masih aja sayur asem yang dipikirin -_-". Tapi author juga suka sih sama sayur asem ._.

"Ya udah, kapan-kapan entar Kai masakin sayur asem buat Chanyeol hyung." kata Kai sambil senyum manis banget, iya manis banget, sampe bisa bikin pelem Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala tamat mendadak, jemuran ibu-ibu pada terbang, pohon-pohon pada tumbang, Selena Gomez joget Morena(?).

"Beneran Kai?" tanya Chanyeol pake mata berkaca-kaca sambil genggam tangannya Kai.

"Iya hyung." jawab Kai keki gara-gara tangannya digenggam ama Chanyeol.

"Ugh Kaiiiiii! Lof yu bangeeeeeetttt babyyyyy! Lo emang calon istri idaman gue!" kata Chanyeol sambil nyubit pipi Kai.

Jantungnya Kai udah mo bilang _I'm sorry Goodbye _ajah kayak lagunya mbak Krisdayanti. Alias pamit berhenti kerja, karna nggak kuat berdetak lagi, gara-gara si Chanyeol nyubit pipinya ples tu anak bilangin Kai itu 'calon istri idaman'-nya! Yaps, CALON ISTRI IDAMAN BROH! BRAY! SIS! GAN! CENDOL! BATA!

[_Sis, gan, cendol, sama bata itu istilah-istilah di kaskus. Mungkin yang nggak tau bakal mikir cendol itu enak, anyep-anyep gitu pas diminum di siang bolong sementara bata bila bergabung dengan semen bisa bikin bangunan _**._. **_BUKAAAAN! BUKAN ITUUU! Kalo kaskuser yang reputasinya baik bakal dapet __**Cendol, **__tapi kalo kaskuser yang reputasinya buruk bakal dapet __**Bata**__. Author anak kaskuser, makanya pake istilah begitu. Oke, lupakan. Back to the story_].

"A-apaan sih hyung. Jangan gitu, kan malu dilihatin sama orang-orang disini." kata Kai sambil ngelepas tangannya Chanyeol yang masih nyubitin pipinya.

Chanyeol malah cengar-cengir bikin Kai tambah salting sambil senyum malu. Mereka pun ngelanjutin acara makan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara ibu-ibu yang manggil Kai.

"Kai!" Kai sama Chanyeol langsung mengo.

"Mamah! Papah!" kata Kai.

WHAT'S? MAMAH?! PAPAH?!

Spaghetti yang lagi asyik-asyik meluncur di tenggorokan Chanyeol tiba-tiba kejang-kejang bikin keselek.

"Kai siapa itu?" tanya mamanya Kai sambil nunjuk Chanyeol yang lagi batuk-batuk gara-gara keselek spaghetti.

"Oh, ini ma Chanyeol hyung. Pacar Kai yang Kai ceritain waktu itu." jawab Kai.

"Pagi om, tante, saya Chanyeol, pacarnya Kai." kata Chanyeol.

Belum sempet Chanyeol sungkeman ke mama-papanya Kai, yang secara nggak langsung adalah calon mertuanya. Tiba-tiba papanya Kai, PAK SUNGMIN SUMARYONO gebrak meja makan Kai sama Chanyeol.

'BRAAKKK!'

"APPAAH?! JADI AYAH DAN IBU TIDAK SIKAT GIGI DUA KALI SEHARI?!"

-Eh, ini kan iklan Pepsodent =_="-

ULANG! ULANG!

"APPAAH?! JADI KAMU PACARNYA ANAK SAYA?!" teriak Pak Sungmin sadis.

"I-iya om." jawab Chanyeol gagap.

'_Kok papanya Kai serem gini ya?' _batin Chanyeol dalem hati.

Mungkin nggak sih bisul di pantat tumbuh mendadak? Soalnya tau-tau rasanya duduk di kursi empuk bikin pantat Chanyeol susah duduk gitu. Tapi tatapan serius Pak Sungmin emang lebih menyakitkan daripada bisul kawaaan!

Pengunjung restoran pada tegang, lebih tegang daripada nonton pelem The Counjuring di bioskop pas lihat papanya Kai. Ada yang sampe lari ngibrit keluar restoran dan harus di kejar-kejar sama pegawai restoran yang tereak-tereak.

"Mas! Mas! ITUH MAKANANNYA BELUM DI BAYAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Siapa nama kamu tadi?! Chanyeol?!" tanya Pak Sungmin.

"I-iya om." jawab Chanyeol.

"JANGAN JAWAB 'IYA OM' TERUS! JAWAB PAKE KALIMAT YANG LAIN!"

"YES SIR!" kata Chanyeol berusaha tegas.

Pak Sungmin masih natap Chanyeol tajem.

"_Ohhh... Ubur-ubur! Sengatanmu kalah TOTAL dibanding sengatan tajem tatapan papanya Kai QAQ!" _batin Chanyeol miris dalem hati.

Ketemu sama Pak Sungmin itu, buat Chanyeol berasa kayak TERJUN BEBAS DARI ATAS MONAS, TERUS DI CELUPIN KE KOLAM AER PANAS, KETEMU SYAHNAZ DI PADANG PASIR YANG PANAS! SEREM MASYALLOOOOOOOH QAQ!

"Kamu bisa apa macarin anak saya?!" bentak Pak Sungmin.

Kai udah dag dig dug, takut Chanyeol kenapa-napa.

"Saya bisa jagain Kai om, ngelindungin dia, ngebahagiain dia. Saya janji habis saya lulus kuliah dan kerja, saya bakal ngelamar Kai!"

Pak Sungmin cengo, mamanya Kai juga cengo, lebih-lebih Kai.

"Emang kamu mau kerja apa hah?!" Pak Sungmin masih aja main bentak-bentakkan.

"Paaah, udah pah, sabaaaar!" kata mamanya Kai sambil megangin pundak papanya Kai.

"Ini restoran mama saya om, saya bisa ngelanjutin bisnis restoran mama saya ini. Tapi cita-cita saya sih jadi Presiden om. Kalo saya bener-bener jadi Presiden suatu hari nanti, saya bakal memperjuangkan kesejahteraan rakyat Korea, apalagi kesejahteraan rumah tangga saya nanti sama Kai."

Para pengunjung restoran yang awalnya pada megang tasbih sambil zikiran, doain Chanyeol biar nggak dijadiin bakwan sama papanya Kai, langsung terharu denger omongannya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung~" kata Kai terharu sambil natap Chanyeol.

"Bebeeebs~" kata Chanyeol sambil natap Kai pake tatapan seteduh mungkin dan penuh wibawa -Ohok-

"Udah paaaah, restuin aja mereka berdua. Calon mantu idaman nih paaah." kata mamanya Kai yang juga nangis terharu ngelihat telenovela anaknya sama calon menantunya.

"Tapi-" Pak Sungmin mau protes lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Kai nunjuk-nunjuk pundak papanya.

"Pah, itu di pundaknya papa ada kecoa."

Mata Pak Sungmin langsung melotot pas denger kata kecoa.

"WHUAAPPPAAAH?! KECOAAA? IH! MANA? MANA? AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! TOLOOOOOOOONG! KECOAAAAAAAKKK!" teriak Pak Sungmin histeris sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"_Perasaan tadi malem gue udah nyemprot restoran pake Baygon deh, kok masih ada kecoa ya? Gue nggak bakal pake Baygon lagi deh kalo gitu."_ gumam salah satu mas-mas pegawai restoran.

Chanyeol cengo, ternyata PAK SUNGMIN YANG DIA KIRA LEBIH GARANG DARIPADA LIMBAD TAKUT SAMA KECOA?!

Dengan LIKE A HERO, Chanyeol langsung ngambil kecoa yang nempel di pundak papanya Kai. Pak Sungmin ngelihat ritual Chanyeol yang ngambil kecoa itu dan ngelempar tu kecoa keluar restoran.

"Om, om nggak pa-pa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tatapan mata Pak Sungmin yang awalnya bisa motong semangka, ngupas kentang, sama ngiris bawang saking tajemnya tiba-tiba melembut, selembut pantat bayi.

"Iya. Om Rapopo." jawab Pak Sungmin.

"Alhamdulillah deh kalo gitu." kata Chanyeol sambil senyum ganteng.

Hati Pak Sungmin terketuk (tsaaaah). Dan mulai ngerelain anaknya pacaran sama Park Chanyeol yang ganteng tingkat internasional.

"Makasih ya nak. Oke, saya ngerestuin hubungan kamu sama Kai. Tapi jaga Kai baik-baik. Awas aja kalo kamu sampe nyakitin Kai, bakal saya bom pake rudal kamu nanti."

Chanyeol bingung mo seneng ato malah takut sama omongannya Pak Sungmin.

"Hatur nuhun om, tante." kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa sungkeman sama mama-papanya Kai.

"PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!" orang-orang serestoran pada tepuk tangan, ngalahin tepukkan tangan EXO di mv overdose.

"Ya udah. Om sama tante mau pergi dulu." kata Pak Sungmin, mamanya Kai udah gandeng tangan Pak Sungmin, ancang-ancang mo pergi dari restoran.

"Jangan lupa nak Chanyeol kalo udah kerja cepet lamar Kai yaaaaa." kata mamanya Kai, matanya udah berglitter, berkelap-kelip seperti bintang kejora, maklum mamanya Kai terlalu seneng punya calon mantu yang gantengzz ples punya restoran dan bercita-cita jadi Presiden kek Chanyeol.

"Apaan sih maaaah." kata Kai pundung, digodain sama mamanya.

"Iya tante. Hati-hati di jalan ya om-tante!" kata Chanyeol sambil ngelambaiin tangannya.

"Sampe dimana kita tadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang udah berduaan sama Kai. Eh enggak deng, bertiga, sama bocah yang lagi lewat sambil ngemut permen kopiko di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol udah senyum manis banget.

"Sampe... Apa aja bumbu buat masak sayur asem." jawab Kai sambil senyum.

Krik

Chanyeol cengo, emang sih tadi mereka lagi ngomongin bumbu buat masak sayur asem sebelum mama-papanya Kai dateng.

Gagal deh mo romantis-romantisan -_-"

GAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!

BUT THANKS TO KECOA.

* * *

**_First Date With Kai_**

"Hyung, habis ini kita mo kemana?" tanya Kai yang udah siap-siap keluar restoran ama Chanyeol.

"Ke Malioboro." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya udah, ayo."

Tunggu, sejak kapan Malioboro ada di Korea?!

Oke, lupakan.

Pas Chanyeol sama Kai udah keluar restoran, hujan tiba-tiba turun.

"Yah hujan." kata Kai.

Chanyeol baru nyadar kalo ini hari minggu, dan konon katanya ini adalah harinya PARA JONES(JOmblo ngeNES) MENGGALAU.

"Ini pasti gara-gara para jones minta turun hujan. Mentang-mentang gue lagi pacaran sama Kai." batin Chanyeol dalem hati.

Jones : "Kadieu, urang babuk maneh anggo panci! (kesini, kita tabok lo pake panci!). Bukan kita yang minta turun hujaaaaaaaan! Author tuh yang datangin hujan ke ni ff! Kek elo nggak jones aja thor!

Me : Hampuraaaa TT_TT Ojo nesu-nesu (jangan marah-marah).

Chanyeol sempet mikir seandainya DORA ada disini maka ia akan menyanyikan MANTRA penangkal hujan.

Pas Chanyeol lagi nyanyi, "hujan-hujan pergilah, datanglah lain hari" sama si Dora. Tiba-tiba Kai ngomong.

"Ya ampun hyung, gue baru nyadar, kalo baju lo cuma seperempat lengan gitu." kata si Kai.

Chanyeol cuma bengong ngelihatin Kai yang tiba-tiba ngelepas jaketnya, ternyata Kai pake sweater di dalem. Chanyeol kaget pas Kai nyampirin jaketnya di pundaknya.

"Ni pake jaket Kai." kata Kai sambil senyum manis banget, tangannya masih megang lengan Chanyeol yang habis dia pakein jaket.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Tiba-tiba di Vivapolo muter lagunya Christina Perri A Thousand Years yang sampe kedengeran di luar restoran. Kai masih masang senyum manis ke Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngerasa takut banget, iya, takut banget kalo dia kehilangan Kai, dan nggak pernah lagi lihat senyuman Kai yang kek gini.

"Angetan kan hyung?" tanya Kai masih senyum.

'GREB!'

Kai kaget pas Chanyeol tiba-tiba meluk dia erat banget.

"Jongin." kata Chanyeol.

Badan Kai ngegeter waktu Chanyeol manggil nama aslinya. Baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol manggil Kai pake nama 'Jongin'. Kai bingung kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba kek gini.

"_Please_, jangan pernah suka sama orang lain, selain gue. _Please_, jangan pernah tinggalin gue Kai."

Kai cuma diem aja, nggak ngebales pelukan Chanyeol, dia masih kaget.

"Gue sayang banget sama elo, gue cinta banget sama elo. Gue pengen yang dampingin elo dipelaminan nanti itu gue, gue pengen yang duduk di samping elo waktu acara ijab kobul itu gue, gue pengen elo yang jadi istri gue, gue pengen elo yang jadi ibu buat anak-anak gue nanti, gue pengen kita stay sama-sama sampe kakek-nenek, kalo bisa gue pengen stay sama elo sampe..." kata Chanyeol keputus.

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

"...sampe _a thousand years_ Kai." Chanyeol ngencengin pelukkannya sebelum ngelepas pelukkannya di Kai.

Chanyeol kaget pas ngelihat pipi Kai udah penuh sama air mata.

"K-Kai, lo kenapa? Gu-gue meluknya kekencengan ya? Ya ampun, maaf ya Kai. Gue nggak bermaksud nyakitin elo." kata Chanyeol panik.

Kai ngegeleng pelan.

"Enggak kok hyung."

"Jadi, kenapa lo nangis?"

"Gue terharu aja, gue belum pernah pacaran. Tapi sekali dapet pacar, yang baik banget kek elo hyung. Lo serius banget pengen sama-sama gue sampe segitunya. Gu-gue juga mau yang dampingin gue dipelaminan nanti itu Chanyeol hyung, gue pengen yang ngucapin ijab kobul di samping gue itu Chanyeol hyung, gue bakal berusaha jadi istri yang sakinah, mawadah, dan warohmah buat Chanyeol hyung, gue juga mau yang jadi ayah buat anak-anak gue nanti itu Chanyeol hyung, gue juga pengen stay sama Chanyeol hyung sampe kakek-nenek, dan kalo bisa sampe... _A thousand years_."

Chanyeol senyum ngelihat Kai, Kai juga senyum ngelihat Chanyeol. Kai kaget pas tiba-tiba Chanyeol nyium bibirnya, bukan peck kiss, bukan, tapi ciuman yang dalem, penuh kelembutan, sama manis banget kek gulali. Kai malu-malu ngebales ciuman Chanyeol. Mereka nggak tau kalo orang-orang serestoran udah paparazzi-in mereka, terus ngeshare photo mereka ciuman ke line, fb, twitter, pad, tumblr, instagram, de el el (Sableng =_=").

"Ma, itu yang namanya cinta ya ma?" kata bocah pengemut permen kopiko yang cengo ngelihat Chankai ciuman. Dan emaknya pun langsung nutupin mata tu bocah.

Anjir, Chanyeol sama Kai kagak puguh, mereka masih tetep ciuman.

Robert Pattinson sama Kristen Stewart ngacungin jempol buat Chankai.

Chanyeol pun ngelepasin ciumannya di bibir Kai. Dia kaget waktu ngelihat orang-orang serestoran pada motoin dia ama Kai.

"EDAN! BUBAR LO PADAAAAA!" tereak Chanyeol kesel. Dan orang-orang serestoran pun pada lari ngibrit masuk lagi ke dalem restoran.

Chanyeol ngelihatin Kai, pipinya udah merah, cute. Chanyeol nyesel nggak bawa karung sama tali rapia buat nyulik si Kai.

"Jongin-ah, I love you." kata Chanyeol sambil meluk Kai lagi.

"Love you too hyung." kata Kai sambil bales pelukkan anget Chanyeol.

Hujan masih turun, tapi mereka berdua masih lovey dovey-an di depan restoran.

**_The End_**

**Huuuft, finally Happily Ever After! Cieeeee yang toel-toelan idung di BTS Nature Republic, cieeee yang gigit kepala Ceye di TLP in Xian. My Chankai feels~ Ini kayaknya ff komedi gagal deh, soalnya akhirannya malah radak-radak sad ending gitu ._. (gendeng pisan). Tapi ya udah lah, terlanjur. Thanks for ThehunGoGreen, you are my inspiration. Oke, review ye review :D Walau cuma 1 kata. Terserah mau review garing, krik-krik, krenyes-krenyes, ato apapun itu. Yang penting review (tetep maksa) ._. Tolong hargai author.**

**Balasan Review Teaser FDWK**

**afranabilah19**

Anu? Hayooo anu apa? Kok kayak ambigu gitu ya ._.

**Kamong Jjong**

Adaw! (terjitak). Maafin saya, jangan jitak saya lagi plis :( Otak saya udah miring, entar kalo tambah miring gimana? Iya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ye :)

**Jongin48**

Cieeeeee ketipu juga, wkwkwk. Udah dilanjut nih. Iya minal aidin wal faizin ye chingu :)

**Keep Beef Chicken Chubu**

Wkwkwkwk, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry (nyanyi bareng SUJU). Habisnya tu ff belum selesai sebenernya jadi author buat teasernya aja :D

**putrifibrianti96**

*Sodorin tisu* Maafkan author deh, saya emang mau munculin teaser dulu (udah kayak mv aja). Biar tegang gitu nunggu chap 1 nya :D

**adilia taruni 7**

Wkwkwkwk, pis, damai, damai, jangan bawa obor dulu. Hehehe, cieeee yang ketipu. Minal aidin wal faizin juga ya :D Oke!

**Guest**

Itu teaser, maklum aja kalo dikit, namanya juga teaser wkwkwk, ini udah comeback (lo pikir bb & gb comeback thor -_-).

**j****un****kiehopiejong**

Teaser itu kan emang singkat dan bikin deg-degan. Wkwkwk iya biar suasana Ramadannya nggak mainstream, author juga nggak tau itu sebenernya dimana. Cuma ada dua TT_TT Aduh extreme amat, jangan main gorok-gorokan belum Idul Adha soalnya O_O

**chotaein816**

Wkwkwkwk, tenang aja chingu bukan kamu aja yang ketipu, yang lain juga ketipu kok (jorokin ke sumur). Sama-sama :D

**momo**

Cieeee yang nungguin. Tenang aja, saya bukan orang yang suka PHP, ini udah keluar ffnya :)

**steffany****elfxoticsbaby**

Sabar, sabar, sabar (ala Ipin). Iya ini udah brojol(?) ffnya :D

**Makasih yang udah mau ngereview ff saya *Deep bow*. Maaf kalo reviewannya di Teaser ada yang nggak terbalas, soalnya kadang review dari kalian munculnya telat, nggak sesuai sama hari dimana kalian ngereview. Thanks juga yang udah mau baca ni ff.**


End file.
